In automobile assemblies it is increasingly common to provide tie downs at multiple locations that are accessible to the user. Often times, such tie downs are not always used, and as such, tie downs or anchors have been developed that are pivotal from a use position to a storage position. The use position typically is one in which the tie down or anchor extends or projects above a surface of the vehicle while the storage position is typically one in which the tie down or anchor is flush with or slightly below the associated vehicle surface.
While these arrangements work satisfactorily in some applications, there are circumstances in which this arrangement is not feasible. In such circumstances, it is necessary or desirable to provide the tie down or anchor in a fixed configuration. However, in such a fixed orientation the anchor presents an obstruction to movement of cargo and people, and therefore creates additional problems.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a fixed anchor that is disposed in a position that does not present an obstruction to movement. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for such an anchor that is readily and selectively concealed and revealed by a cap. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a cap that is movable between a closed position that is substantially flush with a surrounding vehicle surface and an open position that reveals the anchor for normal use.
The present invention is generally directed toward a fixed anchor that is disposed in a position that does not present an obstruction to movement. The present invention is further directed toward a fixed anchor that is disposed in a well and is recessed relative to a surrounding vehicle surface wherein the well includes a sliding cap to gain access to the anchor. Finally, the present invention is directed toward a cap that is movable between a closed position that is substantially flush with a surrounding vehicle surface and an open position that reveals the anchor for normal use.
The present invention relates to a cover assembly adapted for securement to a panel. The cover assembly includes a sliding cover and a housing member. The panel defines an opening about which the cover assembly is secured. The housing member is secured to a lower surface of the panel, and defines a cup-shaped portion into which extends a tie down or anchor. The sliding cover is movable between a closed position, wherein the cover is substantially flush with the upper surface of the panel, and an open position, in which the anchor is accessible via the opening in the panel.
In further accordance with the present invention, the cover has a central portion and a pair of lateral portions that are recessed relative to the central portion. The lateral portions are received between the lower surface of the panel and the housing member as the cover is slidably moved between the open and closed positions. The central portion of the cover moves beneath the panel as the cover is moved into the open position and moves upwardly until it is substantially flush with the panel upper surface as the cover is moved into the closed position.
In further accordance with the present invention, the housing member includes lateral guide members and vertical guide members that resilient align and position the sliding cover. The lateral guide members engage edges of the lateral portions of the cover, and keep the cover aligned with the panel opening. The vertical guide members engage a lower surface of the lateral portions and bias the cover upwardly into the substantially flush position relative to the panel upper surface.